1. Field
Example embodiment of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus and a game control method. More specifically, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus, and a game control method for receiving input data from an input device and displaying a situation in a virtual game space after arithmetically processing by using the input data on a screen of the corresponding display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a game system using an optical pointing device is proposed. An example of the related art of this kind is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 08-71252 [A63F 9/22] laid-open on Mar. 19, 1996(technical document). This technical document discloses a shooting game apparatus using a gun type controller. This gun type controller is equipped with a CCD camera, and photographs by the CCD camera a light emitting body disposed as an object to be imaged around a video screen. Thus, the game apparatus is capable of detecting a distance between the screen and the gun type controller, rotation of the gun type controller, and a relative position of the gun type controller with respect to the screen. In addition, the coordinate (arrival point) on the screen indicated by the gun type controller is also calculated.
However, the gun type controller described in the technical document is used only for indicating a position on the display screen. Namely, the gun type controller is capable of only simple operation that the position on the display screen is indicated, and is not capable of performing other operation. Accordingly, the gun type controller only allows a simple game to be performed, such as to determine hitting/missing a target on the display screen. Therefore, there is lack of amusement, because not only a game operation but also the game itself shows a simple content.